Follows Everywhere You Go
by earwig
Summary: Jason reflects.


Title: Follows Everywhere You Go  
Author: earwig  
Prompt: 94 - At First Sight  
Pairing/Character(s): Jason, Jason/Robin  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I'd treat them better.  
Word Count: 661  
Spoilers/Warnings: Set during Robin's pregnancy, spring 2008.  
Summary: They'd promised each other things he hadn't even understood yet.  
Author's Notes: Written for **theechochorus**. Title from the song "Your Face" by The Frames.

The first face Jason remembered seeing was Robin's.

His eyes might have been open before she came into his room pleading to have her friend back, but the sight of her long, dark hair and sad, brown eyes was the first image he really understood.

Jason knew then that he would do anything for that girl.

When they met again on the bridge, he found himself drawn in further. He hadn't known then how to be anything less than totally honest, and he'd meant it when he thanked her for telling him of Jason Quartermaine's mistake in not noticing her.

There was no way he'd make the same mistake.

Robin had taught him what love was. Before she'd ever told him what it meant, he'd known that what he felt for her was different from what he felt for anyone else. He couldn't make himself feel that way about Keesha.

With Robin, it just came naturally.

For more than two years, that feeling guided him. He screwed up, she screwed up, they hurt each other terribly, but never did he doubt the way they felt about each other. It was the one constant in his life.

And then, it was over.

Eventually Jason would understand that Robin hadn't meant what she'd done as a betrayal, that she'd genuinely believed it was for the best. By then though, by the time he'd forgiven her, it was too late. She was gone, and not coming back this time.

When he'd told her "I promise I'll always be waiting" and she'd answered "I promise I'll always come back," Jason had believed that was true.

It wasn't, though, and he learned to deal with that.

The part of him that belonged to Robin sealed itself off and he tried to move on. He found love again, with Courtney, Sam, and Elizabeth, but somehow it never touched him as deeply as what he'd shared with Robin. He learned to expect that it never would.

Having her back in Port Charles was a shock to his system. Even when he hadn't remembered her, the same pull that he'd always felt towards her existed. It was as if there was something magnetic between them, that caused him always to be drawn to her, and yet caused them to always be pushed apart.

Seeing her move on with her life under his nose was uncomfortable. They'd been over for longer than they'd ever been together, but the basest part of him still thought of her as his. He wanted her to be happy, but the part of him that let himself try to think of what might have been still thought that it should have been him making her happy.

Somehow they became friends again, as they'd been in the beginning. They traded confidences, her over problems with Patrick, him over his conflicted feelings after Alan's death. When they found themselves in the coffee house, and she told him how her dream of motherhood had driven her and Patrick apart, he'd clenched his fists beneath the table briefly, furious that someone else had hurt Robin as deeply as he had.

That was never supposed to happen again.

When Spinelli couldn't follow through on his promises of genetic material and asked Jason to take his place, for the merest of moments he considered it. He owed Robin so much, that if she'd asked him that, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to refuse.

He'd always had a hard time refusing her anything.

And now, seeing her finally pregnant and glowing with it, always at a distance, he wished sometimes that things were different. He had Elizabeth and Jake, but at the end of the day, she wasn't Robin, and they'd promised each other things he hadn't even understood yet.

Now that he did, it was hard to watch her have them with someone else.

He'd seen her first, and somehow, Jason thought he'd ultimately see her last.


End file.
